Seven Days
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: S.T.A.R.S.' new female Alpha Team member arrives, and Chris is none too pleased with her joining. Wesker assigns him 7 days- to whip her into shape. Jill is overeager to learn, and follow his directions to the letter, despite the setback of being 'hated'.


_ Seven days may have been called too short, but for me. It was long enough to fall in love. With someone so unlikely- that I hated from the start, without giving much chance._

**Monday**

Chris sat at his desk, doing paperwork. It was boring and usually nothing but unending torment, that is. The stacks only seemed to continue on over and over. Sipping his coffee, cringing at how cold it'd become. How long ago had he made this?

Wesker whistled to gain his STARS members' attention, "Today I have a bit of exciting news. We have a new member for Alpha Team."

"Yeah, who is he?" Chris asked, trying to get his mind off the paperwork for a while.

"_She_." Wesker continued "Is here. Come in." he motioned to the door.

_She? _Chris blinked, a _female _was coming to STARS? He frowned at the thought, very mention of it. He didn't underestimate women, and gender usually didn't play into things that much. But. Wouldn't this slow down efficiency, around here?

A woman dressed in blue, walked in _S.T.A.R.S. _patch on her shoulder, a smile as her blue eyes flickered around the room. She stood by Wesker's desk. "Hello everyone, I'm Jill Valentine. Starting today I'm joining S.T.A.R.S." she didn't seem the slightest bit nervous.

Chris observed her further, a frown plastered on his face. Jill looked back at him, directly into his eyes, to the point that he immediately looked away. _Woah_. "Love at first sight, right?" Barry nudged Chris, whispering his teasing remark.

"Shut up." Chris frowned, going back to work.

"Go and sit by Chris, over there. That's your new work station." Wesker pointed to Chris.

Jill nodded, and walked over, sitting on the desk opposite his.

"Chris." Wesker addressed him directly.

"Captain Wesker?" Chris asked, perking up as he looked up at him.

"Show Jill the ropes. Fill her in on anything she needs to know. I'm giving the two of you a week. Alright?" Wesker asked, waiting for an answer.

Chris' face fell at the mention of training her. What a hassle. "Understood." he nodded. Glancing over at Jill, Wesker nodded and walked away, pleased with the present situation.

"Chris, huh? Well. It's nice to meet you." Jill offered her hand, with a small smile waiting for some sort of response.

"Redfield." Chris reluctantly shook her hand.

"So. Does that mean you want me to call you 'Redfield' or Chris?" Jill asked, curiously. Shaking his hand, taking hers back immediately he didn't seem the kind to mess around. An air of seriousness surrounded him, he had a very obvious dislike of her.

That was a disadvantage, to be sure. "Friends call me 'Chris'." it was a hint to her. Maybe she'd understand it.

"Considering we aren't friends. Not yet, anyway. Redfield it is. But. You're not getting out of calling me Jill." she added, turning back to her desk, fixing it up promptly. A photo of herself with her father, a rarity in itself.

Chris cracked a bit of a smile '_You're not getting out of calling me Jill._' it faded away. If she was useless, he wouldn't be able to tolerate it, he examined the picture. The man seemed vaguely familiar, did he know him? How was that possible?

"Who's the girl? If she's your girlfriend, I take it you like them young." Jill commented, pointing at the picture of Claire. "I could be mistaken." she admitted, they could be related.

"She's my _sister_." Chris said sharply, she didn't jump, or flinch. He had to admire that, most people did when he added a bit of annoyance to his tone. "Claire."

"I see. So. Gonna show a girl around or are we going to make small talk over various things all day?" Jill asked, with a smile. She stood and walked out of their small shared space.

Chris nodded, "Come on." he walked out of the STARS room, "Police Chief Irons' office." Chris shrugged in its direction before continuing on. "Locker rooms for RPD law enforcement. Debriefing room. STARS don't use these, as Wesker debriefs us in the room."

Jill nodded "I see. Well. Good to know."

He liked that she actually paid attention, and wasn't looking around in awe at every little thing. She wasn't unprofessional, like other females he'd come to know previously in his profession. It irritated him when people couldn't take the job seriously.

An entire tour throughout the RPD station, from the basement up. "Any questions?" he asked.

"How about we both go to the shooting range?" Jill asked, thinking it over for a moment. It would give them both something to do, and maybe 'bond' over a little bit. More than just some half-assed tour.

Chris thought about it "Alright." he nodded "Come on." he walked quickly, not much caring if she got left behind.

Jill strode and matched his pace as best she could, why did he hate her right off the bat? It didn't make sense.

"What's your weapon?" he asked, as they walked inside the room, glancing over the weapon case.

"Let me pick it out." Jill walked over, grabbing an M92F from the case. One eye shut, proper stance, aiming down her sights before she fired multiple rounds in rapid succession around the 'heart' of the practice dummy. Glancing over at Chris, she was empty.

"Beginners luck." he muttered under his breath, as she reloaded the pistol.

"Sure about that?" Jill asked, with a raised brow. That smile of hers seemed to be a bit cocky this time.

"You challenging me?" Chris asked, he was former Air Force. Did she think she could beat that?

"If I am?" Jill asked, rolling her shoulders as she looked down the range.

"What do I win?" Chris asked.

"What do you _want_?" Jill pushed the topic back to him.

"If I win- you quit STARS." Chris said it outright, it didn't seem like a selfish request.

"Alright. But if I win-" Jill looked directly into his eyes "I get to call you 'Chris'."

"Fine." Chris stuck his hand out, waiting for her to do the same.

Jill nodded, not saying another word as she shook his hand. "Ready?" she asked, in her firing stance.

"3." Chris' finger was on the trigger.

"2." Jill smiled, ready when he was.

"1." multiple sounds of gunfire rang out, within the room until two smoking chambers were left along with the sound of 'clicks'. Jill glanced over at Chris, and he her.

"Well. A deals a deal." Jill walked over to Chris, he nodded shaking her hand once again.

"So it is." he agreed.


End file.
